


食色性也

by MAXBB



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB





	食色性也

彭警官为了破案日夜颠倒连轴转了小半个月，就连和女朋友分手也是用手机短信解决的。现在案子破了，他终于有了休息的时间。在和家里的床单被褥缠绵了一整天后，彭警官将自己拾到得精精神神出门寻欢，打算祛祛最近的晦气。

要不说人倒霉，喝凉水都塞牙。五光十色的镭射灯还没闪多久，彭警官还没来得及嗨起来，同事就冲进夜店抓人，一阵打砸。尖叫和玻璃破碎的声音他之前已经听得够多，兴致一下子就淡了下来，他逃似的离开夜店。  
夜店不远处横着一条江，江边开满了各式各样的小吃店，烟火气十足。一到夜里便飘香四溢，炭烧的、炖煮的、油炸的、鲜榨的，各种食物烹饪的味道在空气中糅合，乘着江风扩散蔓延，催人饥肠辘辘，令人嘴巴寂寞。  
正好，彭警官也饿了。  
之前有朋友推荐一家小饭堂，记得就在这边，彭警官买了杯橙汁沿着江边慢慢走慢慢看。

 

饭堂很小，白色的招牌已经泛黄，但被清理得很干净。  
彭警官踏入店门，随便找了个地方坐下来。很奇怪，这个点明明该是夜猫子吃第一顿饭的时候，店里却一个人也没有，店主也不在收银台。他拿起一张菜单看了看，上面就是一些普通的家常菜，看不出有什么花头。

“抱歉先生，今天晚上本店不营业，不好意思。”  
听到店里终于有人声，彭警官抬头。对方顶着张模糊年龄的张娃娃脸，穿着普通的白衬衫和牛仔裤，看起来不过二十出头的模样，像一个清纯的大学生。  
“可是我是特地来你店里吃饭的诶，老板你行行好好不好。”彭警官是台湾人，语气软糯，配上那张略带痞气的又英俊又孩子气的脸杀伤力十足，这也是为什么他的工作又忙又危险却依然男女朋友不断的原因之一。  
没有人愿意拒绝他。  
而店老板从不习惯拒绝人。

“好吧，那你想吃什么，店里的食材不多了。”店老板说道，有些不好意思。  
“您做什么我吃什么。”彭警官双手交叠撑着下巴，看着店老板说道。  
他看着店老板慢慢泛红的耳廓，觉得这小子真可爱。

端上来的饭菜普通得不能再普通，一盘西红柿炒蛋，一盘青椒炒肉，一碗豆腐皮青菜汤。  
“一起？”彭警官看见店老板端了两碗饭上来，问。  
“嗯，刚才炒菜的时候饿了。”店老板把一碗饭放到彭警官面前，自径坐下来。  
店老板吃饭的样子很认专注也可爱，低垂着眉眼，带着点婴儿肥的腮帮子里藏着饭菜一鼓一鼓地咀嚼，嘴唇沾着油渍在暖黄色的灯光下像涂了唇蜜似的。  
彭警官一向不喜欢这挂清纯可爱的，但是他现在想亲亲这位可爱的店老板。  
“怎么称呼您？”彭警官问。  
“吴京”，店老板抬头看，眼睛溜圆，“叫我阿京好了。”  
“彭于晏，Eddie。”彭警官笑着说，夹起盘里最后一片炒肉放到自己碗里。  
店老板看着彭警官碗里的肉，有点不开心地皱皱鼻子。

吃完后，店老板收拾碗筷往后厨走去。  
出来的时候，看见彭警官还坐在原来的位置。  
“你还在啊。”店老板下意识说道。  
“阿京不想看到我吗？”明明是第一次见面，撒娇却非常娴熟，彭警官凑近说道。  
“没，没有。”  
他们距离很近，店老板几乎能看清彭警官鸦黑的睫毛和棕黑的眼瞳，对方圆翘的鼻尖悬在他面前，淡淡的香水味侵略狭窄的空间。  
终于，湿润的触觉贴上脸颊，牙齿轻轻咬了咬柔软的腮肉。  
店老板下的一把推开彭警官，他的劲儿出奇得大，推得彭警官一个踉跄坐到椅子上。  
“对不起，没有下次。”彭警官熟练的道歉道。  
却不料店老板走近揪起彭警官松散的领口俯身吻下去。他吻得很用力，故意咬破彭警官丰润的嘴唇。是故意的报复。  
“去我家吗？”店老板建议，他的眼睛亮得好吓人，好像下一秒就要把人斩杀抛尸。  
“好啊。”彭警官搂住店老板的腰，“阿京你真好。”

 

彭警官自高中以后，就再也没有骑过机车，他有时候也会怀念那种风呼啸过耳边的感觉，而做机车后座又是一种全新的体验。他搂着店老板的腰，弓起身体将下巴搁在对方肩膀上，凌冽的夜风吹刮他的脸，身体却感受不到冷。  
店老板的房子不大，刚好够他一个人住，床上被子随意地铺着极具有生活的气息。

 

店老板一反刚见面时单纯无辜的感觉，主动把彭警官推到床上跨坐在他的腰上与他接吻。  
原来白玫瑰的花骨朵会盛开成红罂粟。

彭警官搂着店老板的腰调换两人的体位，胡乱地扒下两人身上的衣物。  
店老板的身体很美，四肢修长、腰肢细窄、皮肤白皙，就连汗毛也稀疏得可怜。彭警官看着那张娃娃脸，心里有些迷糊：  
“阿京，你成年了吗？”他不禁问道。  
“我今年刚好三十，没准你还要喊我阿哥。”店老板笑着说，带着奶味儿的声线让这句话几乎没什么可信度。  
“要不要我把身份证拿给你看？”  
店老板装出要下床的动作，彭警官探身一把握住店老板细瘦的脚踝把他拖回床上：  
“我可管不了你成不成年，阿京哥。”  
彭警官吻住店老板的嘴，舌头撬开对方的唇齿探入，勾起对方的舌搅乱他的口腔。店老板的骨架很小，像一件精巧的玩意儿，正好可以被彭警官整个儿抱在怀里。

“Eddie，别弄了，可以的......”店老板的声音带着对更多快感欲求，底下三根手指插得他浑身酥软，扭着屁股往下挪想吞入更多的东西。比起外表，店老板的身体过于成熟，敏感又大方，好像能接受一切的侵犯。他不需要彭警官小心翼翼的爱抚与扩张，不需要彭警官担心他会疼。  
“没关系吗？”彭警官抽出手指问道，他蹭了蹭店老板的肩膀，转而把耳朵移到他唇边。  
“进来，我想要。”  
店老板的言语过于直白坦率，倒是搞得彭警官有些不好意思。其实彭警官在床上远没有这么温柔，但是眼前的店老板似乎是特别的。彭警官头一次遇到一个与他而言如此特殊的人物，让他忍不住想珍视。  
“避孕套在柜子里。”店老板说道。  
彭警官应声动作，抽开床头的柜子。  
避孕套的盒子被可怜兮兮地挤在一个角落里，其他地方堆满了各种用途的五颜六色的情趣用品。  
彭警官一下子愣住了，像一个初次偷窥到成人世界的毛头小子。  
“你看，别对我太温柔，Eddie,我不需要。”店老板主动贴上彭警官的后背，双手环过他的腰往下探，虚虚握住挺立的性器。  
“那我们套子也别用了吧。”彭警官说道，他自己都没意识到自己的嗓音喑哑得可怕。  
店老板好像是怕了，手指瑟缩了一下：  
“好......好啊。”

 

彭警官转身把店老板摁回床上，摁着他的脑袋压着他的腰强迫他向上高撅起臀部。  
“阿京，我好像吃醋了。”彭警官说着，一插到底，他将店老板死死锁在身下，深怕他逃开一般。  
店老板感觉自己腰际酸得要命，却饫甘餍肥,这是他第一次遇到如此契合他的人。  
“好啊，那以后你陪我。”店老板说道，夹杂着呻吟的话语被他说得甜得人心碎。  
“好啊。”彭警官俯身含住店老板的耳垂，“我陪你。”


End file.
